


《假面》57

by 3geng



Category: 3geng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 11:16:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20357590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3geng/pseuds/3geng





	《假面》57

\-------------------------------------  
先是回了趟罗浮路14号，沈佩拿了护照和一大盒抑制胶囊，在车上时，他就觉得身体又开始犯贱，他对穆云川的信息素完全没有抵抗力，这是必备的。  
然后车子直接开到了机场，樊禹说查到张真真已经被带去了加拿大，张楠没有护照，只得暂时留在机场旁边的酒店里。  
“沈叔叔，你一定要把真真带回来！”小男孩儿得知自己不能去之后，握着沈佩的手，小大人一样嘱咐着。  
沈佩本想安抚，但发现这孩子异常冷静，也胆大包天，不顾穆云川黑得像茄子一样的脸色，自顾自地和穆云川“聊天”，主要是交流福利院的管理问题，还大言不惭地提出了很多“建设性想法”，比如宿舍不能为了节约成本就让各种年龄段的小孩儿混住，容易出现欺凌，最好也给每个员工戴摄像头，因为并不是每个人都认真照顾那些小孩儿，尤其是身体有残疾的，时常被忽视，甚至是被粗暴地对待。  
沈佩听得目瞪口呆，觉得这小娃长大肯定是个人才，或许收养了，以后自己老了也能有个依靠？他竟然真的开始考虑起这种事.......他又偷着摸了摸自己的肚子，这辈子他都不可能有自己的亲生孩子吧？  
航线很快批下来了，沈佩跟着穆云川登上了一架由波音787大型客机改装的飞机。巨大的舱体被改装成了居家的复式单位，餐厅，会客室，卧室，甚至还有一个小酒吧，各种功能分区都有，灰白的主色调，依旧是穆云川喜欢的冷淡风。  
沈佩不知道穆云川有多少辆车，也不知道穆云川到底有几架飞机，但这一架他认得，三年前，穆云川一边在餐厅的那张桌子上侵占他，一边问他愿不愿意结婚。他那时的身份是被包养，当然会抓住转正的机会，疯狂地点头，疯狂地迎合。  
那一次的目的地是阿根廷的乌拉圭河畔，他们就在落日的余晖里举行了婚礼，很忽然的决定。  
他以为穆云川原谅了他，又开始喜欢他了。但穆云川渐渐变得比以前更冷漠，他也明白了，关系没有更近一步，穆云川只是想用他来气阮、穆两家的长辈。  
看了一眼那张餐桌，虽然早就被收拾得整整齐齐了，但一想到穆云川曾经在那上面享用过他，不由面红耳赤，绕着经过了餐桌，找了一个靠窗的位置坐下，他看出来穆云川并不想和他有什么交流，自己现在的身份也比被包养还要尴尬，最好还是尽量当个隐形人。  
除了两个机长，另外还有五个机组人员，都是漂亮的omega，算是顶级的配置了。也幸好有他们在，温声软语地问候，气氛没有那么凝固。  
飞机在跑到上滑行了一阵，升到八千米的高度后，开始平稳飞行。十二小时的飞行时间，除了睡觉，他也找不出什么事来干，便盖上空乘发给他的奢华毯子，放倒了椅子躺着。但是很明显，他不可能睡得着，穆云川就坐在不远的沙发上，后背上似乎有一道视线，让他浑身发麻。  
他闻到了强势的信息素，一种很露骨强势的挑拨，从每一个毛孔里钻进去，让他呼吸开始变得急促，背上也冒起了热汗，一直持续了很久，几乎逼得他崩溃，裤子也打湿了一层。  
他有点生气，也不明白，穆云川既然嫌弃他脏，为什么还要让他被动发情？  
他撑起上半身，想另外找个单独的空间呆着，却看见穆云川和一个omega空乘走进了卧室。  
原来不是给他的信号.....沈佩又倒回椅子上，觉得自己又可怜又可笑，穆云川要什么样的人解乏没有？何必吃一棵老掉牙的回头草？  
他似乎从飞机引擎的噪声里听到了什么，呻吟，或者是娇喘，像尖刀一样划拉着他的耳膜。实际上，卧室的隔音效果很好，他们的动作应该也不会那么快，一切只是心理作用下产生的幻听。  
他想起带了抑制胶囊，在自己的手提旅行包里摸了一阵，拿出来仔细一看，瞬时就头昏眼花了，匆忙之间，他抓错了盒子，这一盒是以前为了备孕吃的维生，都是蓝色的包装，因为不想留在御澜的别墅里，他就一起收拾走了。  
他抖着手塞回去，找空乘要了一杯香槟，喝下之后，又干瞪了一个小时眼睛，还是睡不着，身体也越来越不对劲，穆云川刚才的那些信息素像一棵火种，轻易点燃了他干枯的身体。  
果然摘除腺体才是最佳的解决办法，这样的身体，完全没有尊严和自主可言。  
沈佩披着毛毯爬起来，按下呼叫按钮，他想问空乘有没有抑制剂，他现在必须要打一针。  
空乘却表示没有。  
“你们不是有omega的同事吗？应该有备急的吧？能不能先借我一支？”  
空乘笑道，“沈先生，谢谢您的夸奖哦，但我们都是beta。要不我去问一问穆先生......”  
“不用！”沈佩马上拒绝了这个提议，他解开安全带，从躺倒的椅子上滑下来，摸到盥洗室关上门，镜子里的脸呈现不正常的红色，汗水也从发际线流下，他洗了把冷水脸，但没有丝毫缓和，冷热交替下还更加严重了，他慌张地在宽敞的封闭空间里转了几圈，找到马桶边的一个角落蹲着。  
这应该只是爆发性的被动发情，只要离开信息素源，持续时间不会很长，忍一忍就过去了.....沈佩安慰着自己，哆嗦着靠着墙壁喘息。  
迷蒙之中，忽然看见洗漱台上摆着两支新的电动牙刷，愣怔了会儿，他不受控制地站起来，拿起一支，抖着手拆开了包装，然后脱下裤子，急不可耐地往自己的后面塞，他弓身趴在浴缸边，一边享受着牙刷进去的奇异感觉，一边为自己的行为感到不齿。  
但他实在太难受了，骨髓里冒出来的奇痒，让人堕入地狱的空虚，理智荡然无存。他把牙刷往里面捅，牙刷的软毛锥刺着最敏感的地方，有痛觉，但也有饮鸩止渴的作用。  
摸到开关打开，快速而细密的震动让他忍不住呻吟起来，他彻底倒在了地上，裤子被脱到脚踝，两条腿大张着，牙刷太短了，他干脆全部塞了进去，在地上翻滚，想从身体的摩擦中寻求更多的慰藉。  
他发情了，很恐怖的发情，比以往任何一次都严重，禁欲对于omega来说是下一次更大风暴的来临。  
沈佩迷迷糊糊地想着，一边留着眼泪，一边用手指把牙刷柄抠出来，送进送出，身体的反应更加热烈，他忍不住把脚抵在浴缸边缘，让身体开到最大，后面发了洪水，打湿了拖拽牙刷的手。  
被反锁的门忽然传来响动，沈佩浑身一震，抓着浴缸爬起来，但双腿发软，只撑起了上半身，门扣旋转，随即打开，穆云川站在门口，冷冷看着他。  
沈佩来不及、也没多余的力气拎起裤子，瑟缩地躲到浴缸旁边的帘子里。  
“求、求你了......”他忍不住抽噎，不要在这个时候来羞辱我，我知道自己解决......  
他想起以前穆云川是如何处置他发情的，害怕得剧烈颤抖。  
穆云川跨进一步，又关上了门，他将沈佩拎起来，看见那半截露在外面的牙刷柄，依旧在震动，发出嗡嗡的声音，他嫌恶地皱了皱眉。  
“穆、穆先生，求你了......”沈佩缩着身体，想要遮住难堪的部位，但穆云川将他摆到了宽大的洗漱台上，粗暴地掰开了那两条细腿。  
“求我什么？”穆云川将沈佩的脑袋摁到镜子面前，一张意乱情迷的脸，一张带着戏谑和冷酷的脸，同时出现在一个画面里。  
沈佩呜咽着，小腹急促地收缩，后面吐出更多求欢的爱液，沿着牙刷柄流到了地上。  
“你就这么喜欢穆云川？”穆云川俯身，在沈佩的脖子后面徐徐吐气，“不是他的话，宁愿选择自残，也要为他保持忠诚？”  
沈佩浑身战栗，他被浓烈的雪松味包裹着，无法思考，穆云川从后面贴着他，衬衫和后腿若即若离的摩擦，几乎要了他的命。  
他泪眼朦胧地看着镜子里的穆云川，想要弄清楚这句话到底是什么意思，但是思维已经断裂了，他浑身只有屁股在思考。  
“真贱，即便我这样对你，你也喜欢他？”穆云川用手抬起沈佩的下颌，“我已经放你走了，为什么还要做出一副贞烈的样子？”  
沈佩流着眼泪，不断地摇头，他听不明白穆云川的话，原始的冲动战神了恐惧，他高高地撅起屁股，呻吟着唤道：“云川......求、求你......”  
贯穿我吧。沈佩放弃了仅有的一点自尊。  
“不许叫我这个名字！”穆云川的额头上暴起青筋，他把沈佩的脸按到镜子上，“我不是穆云川！”  
沈佩疑惑地看着镜子里发怒的alpha，他不明白穆云川为什么厌恶自己的身份，总是不允许他呼唤那个好听的名字，他张了张嘴，干涩的喉咙里发出断断续续的呢喃，求饶一般：“穆、穆先生......”  
穆云川这才消了一点气，他抓住露出体外的牙刷柄，将已经变得黏糊糊的电动牙刷扯出来扔到了地上，然后解下自己的皮带，将已经发红的长枪捅了进去。  
这是个发情的omega，只会呻吟和渴求，没有任何自主能力，全都要靠他来把弄，他抓着那把细腰，狠狠地肏到底，生殖腔也变得软腻，轻易地被打开了，然后就是粗鲁的挞伐。  
他对做爱这种低级趣味一向没兴趣，浪费精力和时间，但他想看见沈佩这样，高高地撅着屁股，在高潮里发抖呻吟，被他侮辱，就像在侮辱穆云川本人一样。  
\-------------------------------------  
穆云玺原谅了阮宁的第一次抛弃，但紧接着是穆云川的又一次抛弃。他在那个自己封闭起来的木屋里杀死了绑匪，自己也被打到只剩一口气，但穆云川没有带人来救他，他在那个满是毒品和暴力的中美洲小岛上活了下来，而且活得很精彩，穆瑾誉遗传的神经病从需要被资料的疾病成为一种优势，他终于发现自己擅长什么了。  
再回来时，已是六年后，他看见城市的繁华依旧，以及自己的墓碑，那天是3月12日，他的“忌日”，但没人来给他放一束花。  
在春寒的雨中站了会儿，他想再去看看颜冬冬，却在门口遇见了一个哭哭啼啼的omega，是十四岁的沈佩。  
“哥哥！”沈佩看到他，眼睛发亮，扑到了他怀里，“你为什么都不接我的电话？是不是我做错了什么......？”omega睁着发红的眼睛，忍不住眼泪，又抹在了他的衣襟上。  
这是穆云川的小男朋友？穆云玺在拉丁美洲、中东以及亚平宁半岛见过很多漂亮的omega，但这一个毛都没长齐，还真是没品味。  
“我换电话号码了。”他挑了挑眉毛，决定捉弄一下这个omega。  
分不清谁是谁的蠢货马上拿出手机把他的号码记下来，像获得了什么稀世珍宝，然后他们一起逛街，沈佩扒着他的胳膊，喋喋不休。  
“哥哥，你是专程回来看我的吗？”  
“哥哥，我送给你的望远镜收到了吗？”  
“哥哥，你的腿伤好了吗？”  
这个omega话很多，他就算保持沉默，也能听见各种自言自语。  
和这种泡泡糖相处真麻烦啊......他有点不能理解穆云川，但一想，颜冬冬小时候差不多也是这个样子，听说现在改名叫颜潞了，成为了一个明星，他对胆小怯懦的颜冬冬有这种变化很欣慰，因为也方便他在网上搜索信息。  
他买了一份章鱼小丸子，想要堵住沈佩的嘴，但没有什么用。  
“哥哥，你晒黑了！”沈佩一边吃章鱼小丸子，一边还这样说，笑得眼睛弯成了月牙。  
呵，当然黑了，我可不是你那娇生惯养的云川哥哥。穆云玺看着嘴角沾了沙拉酱的沈佩，笑而不语。  
沈佩还邀请他去了罗浮路14号，给他介绍着他的玩具、房间以及没有来得及藏好的数学卷子，像一个完全没有防备的小白兔，他甚至不用说话，仅凭一两个表情就能让这个蠢货深信不疑。  
竟然就这样过去了一两个月，他渐渐有点贪恋被人喜欢和依赖的感觉，很像小时候和颜冬冬在一起玩的时候，甚至有点嫉妒穆云川，在和平的世界享受着和平的生活。  
沈佩就像沾了白糖的糯米糍粑，又软又糯，有点粘牙，放学后偷偷跑出来和他约会，快餐店里点一份薯条，然后他给辅导一下数学。  
这是沈佩提出来的，他莫名其妙就同意了，也有点记不清楚那些年代久远的知识，时常用更高级的解法，沈佩就像个白痴一样看着他，满脸崇拜。  
“哇.....”  
但蠢货连什么是二元一次方程都解不出来，实在没什么必要再学下去了。  
他也教得很火大，他是回来复仇的，双手是血和枪，不是回来当免费家教的，拿着铅笔和橡皮擦。  
他清醒过来，撕了沈佩的练习册，然后帮穆云川把人甩了，说了很多难听的话。  
“你这种蠢货，我多看一眼就想呕吐，有多远滚多远，不要来烦我了。”  
说完，他掀了快餐店的桌子，然后头也不回地离开了。反正他就是回来捣乱的。  
真正的穆云川也回来了，怒不可遏，用枪指着他的脑袋。  
“你还活着，完全可以向我们求救，而不是变成现在这个样子！”穆云川说得理直气壮，也趾高气扬。  
“如果是你被抛弃在一个全是毒品和罪犯的地方，十二岁，你会怎么办？能和现在一样，成为名校生吗？”穆云玺勾了勾嘴角。  
“我没有抛弃你！我用了三个月才逃回去，也一直在找你！”穆云川额头上的青筋直冒。  
“喔。”穆云玺冷笑，“谢谢了，但现在已经无所谓了，我自己回来，要拿回属于自己的东西。”  
\-------------------------------------  
“你喜欢我吗？”穆云玺用力掰开沈佩白面团一样的屁股，狠狠嵌进去，龟头逐渐膨大，卡在了沈佩的生殖腔入口。  
“啊——嗯——”沈佩浑身抽搐，额头抵着镜子，“穆、穆先生......我爱您.....啊！”声音又被撞碎，沈佩的手指和脚趾都蜷曲了起来，他感觉到成结的趋势，而这一次穆云川没有戴安全套。  
他会被标记吗？  
答案当然是不会。在最后一刻，穆云川强行从生殖腔里抽了出去，尖锐的撕裂感让他尖叫了起来，伴随着一阵血腥的味道，他的身体再次空虚。


End file.
